


Kikyo: Sister duty

by da_renan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_renan/pseuds/da_renan
Summary: Oneshot: Kikyo finds herself comforting Kagome. InuKag SessKag





	Kikyo: Sister duty

Oneshot: Past InuKag, present SessKag.

A/n: Inspired by the lyrics "If you love me won't you say something" by Best Part H.E.R., Daniel Caesar. As well as a quote from Pinterest: "going back to an old relationship is like reading your favorite book and expecting a different ending to happen." Taken from: pin/443956475762221171/

Kagome sat silently on her sister's bed, her dark eyes intent on her knees. Kikyo didn't say anything, waiting patiently for Kagome to open up, soft songs playing sadly. The pastel room and comfortable blankets were a deep contrast of the duo; Kagome was slumping into the blankets, her face downcasted; while Kikyo sat to the left, her I'm not a morning person pillow shoved between them.

Kagome coming over before the gym was unexpected, as Kikyo's medical textbooks splayed out demonstrated with a mass of highlighters. Kikyo sat still with concern, she hadn't seen Kagome this upset in a while since she started dating Sesshomaru. Without a thought, Kikyo was sending a quick message to both of their best friend's-Sango: Emotional breakdown, SUPPORT ASAP!

"All first loves are assholes," Kikyo spoke softly fiddling with her phone while hoping for backup. Kikyoreferringering to the image that Kagome had deleted promptly once she was able to see it- It was Inuyasha kissing an unknown woman. Kagome let out a sigh, an invisible veil of silence lifting, her shoulders slumping.

"I know- I just thought I was over it. I was happy and hadn't even thought about him. Then BAM he is on my feed moving on." Kagome looked hopefully into her sister's mirrored eyes, soft understanding echoed as Kikyo did know- her own first love decided that they were too different and it had taken her almost two years to get over it.

"You guys were together for a long time-" Kikyo started, but Kagome continued on; the floodgates where open. Kagome wrapped herself around the pillow like a teddy bear, as if they were back in first grade when someone picked on them.

"He was my first love. I gave Inuyasha everything and some part of me loves him. Will always love him. It's just," Kagome felt her cheeks in confusion as tears started. Kikyo opened and closed her hands before handing her a tissue as Sango slowly eased into the room, fully prepared with ice cream and chocolate. Kikyo felt her own uneasiness relax, now she was ready for this emotional talk. Maybe, she fluttered around Kagome's shoulder, arm and knee like a mother.

"-You are validated you know. It always hurts when they fully move on from you." Sango pressed into Kagome's side, having only heard the last sentence, sharing a look of confusion with Kikyo. 'Hadn't they already went over this?' Sango asked with a tilt of her head, while Kikyo widened her eyes in response 'I thought so!' The silent communication went unnoticed by Kagome.

". . . Yeah but the funny thing is. . . I don't think its heartbrokenness, it feels different- anger!" Kagome glared as her companions listened, though neither had argued with her. "I feel betrayed, Inuyasha stopped treating me right, he wouldn't listen and he invalidated me, and he was so angry all the time."

Kikyo hid a grimace, fully remembering when Kagome had walked to her house a midnight because they had gotten into a fight one night.

"That's true, do you remember how he would hit his own windows?" Sango muttered to Kikyo, anger echoed in the curve of her mouth. Sango clearly was thinking of other scenarios like Kikyo was.

"Does Sesshomaru treat you right?" Kikyo asked without responding to Sango, her face not showing surprise. Sango peered at Kagome with hope, bristling was furious energy if he wasn't.

"Oh yeah, I have never been treated so nicely. He listens to me without being ashamed of me or embarrassed about how I act. He even does the small things like opening my door with an umbrella when it is raining." Kagome's cloudy features became bright, her eyes twinkling. "He has taught me how it feels to be treated right." A feeling love unfurled in Kagome's stomach like butterflies, a dreamy feeling as she remembered all the little things; how Sesshomaru grabs her hands in public to help her through crowds, how he would wait for her. Sharing the last bite of food. The fierce expression of love and passion that would transform Sesshomaru's stoic expressions.

"Then why are you upset?" Sango tentatively asked, laying her head on Kagome's straightening shoulders. Kikyo resisted doing the same thing, instead decided to pick up the varieties of chocolate and then set them back down while peaking at Kagome through her eyelashes.

"I..." Kagome went silent, her feelings a storm inside her and just as incomprehensible. She thought of the small images that were left of him; remembering the way Inuyasha smiled, the way they fought and yelled at each other. The glass scattering in both of their anger. Knowing in her gut that he didn't respect her anymore and nor her to him, yet there was some tenderness still.

"I think it has to do with that I feel almost disrespected. That he was capable of being better and that he wasn't with me." Kagome laid her head against Sango's in companionship, the tears all dried and forgotten.

"It is sad that he didn't change for you," Kikyo tapped Kagome's knee, light like a butterfly. Touch was always important for both the siblings, but she refrained from doing it too much. "But you know so much better now."

"Don't get me wrong; I am happy for Inuyasha and that he is changing." Kagome was lost in her thoughts, almost like she didn't hear the reassurances. "It was just a shock. . . I was leaving him behind," her eyes brightened again, a sudden smile peaking through. "and he doesn't have any effect on me now!"

"Exactly! Leave him behind, you are being treated like a queen-" Sango lifted from Kagome's shoulders, her voice energetic. "And you are amazing with the way you are." Sango and Kikyo shared another look of relief, maybe this wouldn't become a complete mess. Kikyo settled back, tucking her feet under her sweatpants.

Kagome nodded, "FUCK YEAH!" Her small frame slid off Kikyo's bed, energy radiating from her hair to her toes. "I am amazing!"

Sango high fived Kagome and Kikyo, crisis avoided.

"I am going to show Inuyasha how amazing I am by being happy, and we are going to the gym instead of eating that chocolate." Kagome was sending a message as she spoke. 'going to the gym, meet you for the date!' The positivity in Kikyo dimmed down a bit, groaning at the news that she needed to get up.

"Come on Kagome, I'm on my period," Kikyo complained, throwing herself fully onto the bed, her head nestling into Sango's side as she didn't move. So Kikyo hoarded all the chocolate that Sango brought in a hugging motion. Kagome laughed at her sister.


End file.
